Hidden from the World
by zhong
Summary: For Centuries she has been hidding, now some question the identity of one boy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own this idea and nothing else. Hope you all like it. ^_^  
  
  
None of them have figured it out yet. None are even suspicious. I guess that is how  
they planed it. It was how they all wanted me. To be hidded, unknown to the rest of the  
world. To him. He could have died long ago, and yet here I am continually living, hidding.   
I wish...I wish things could be diffrent. That the real Quatra Rababa Winner lived and my   
soul finally died.   
  
  
~*Dream*~  
Flames surrounded her fragile body, licking her flesh. She tried to scream in agony,  
but nothing came out. She had lost her voice long ago due to him. She had lost more than  
just her voice. Her friends, her family, and her life. She was now dying, not her body but   
her soul. *HELP ME!*  
  
"Quatra...Quatra wake up!" His eyes quickly opened and he shot out of bed, covered in sweat.  
"Quatra man you okay? I have been trying to wake you up for ten minutes." It took a while for   
the Arabian to catch his breath, but once he did..."Ya Duo I am fine, I just had a bad dream."  
Quatra smiled happily up at the braided boy.   
  
"You sure? I mean I am no expert but it seemed more than just a bad dream. I know when I wake  
up from a dream like you just had it usually is a past memory. Like this one time I had this   
dream where Wufei went crazy and cut off my braid then ate all of my cake. And when I woke up  
he had my braid in one hand and chocolate on his face." Quatra smiled, knowing that his friend  
was just trying to help. But he was on the right track.   
  
"Thank you Duo." He sighed "I think I am going to take a shower." Quatra crawled out of bed,  
and slowly made his way to the ajoining bathroom. During his very cold shower, Quatra's mind  
kept wandering to his dream. *When will they set me free?* 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing only the idea. ENJOY ^_^  
  
  
No one would think Quatra Rababa Winner is diffrent. Well they're wrong. The truth is  
that he died...no that's wrong. You can only die if you have lived. The same time his   
mother died giving birth, was the same time that he did. That was when my damaged and   
broken soul hid in the small child.  
  
  
"Quatra...Quatra...QUATRA!" Duo yelled hoping that Quatra would hear. "Damn what is up with him today?"  
  
"Maxwell do you even know what day it is?" Duo glared at Wufei.  
  
"Of cours I do, but that doesn't mean that he has to space out during a meeting."  
Qutra shook his platinum blonde locks, bringing his mind back to the real world. Smiling appolecticly   
"Sorry guys, I guess my mind is not with me today." His smile faded from what he felt   
coming from his four other comrades. "It's okay...Really." He could tell that they didn't believe   
him at all. He stood up "I am sorry." his head was hanging down.  
  
"It's okay Quatra, we understand." His head raised slowly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Today is the day that your father and sister died. Isn't it?" Hiiro said quietly. Quatra's  
blue eyes widened slightly. *How could I have forgotten. Part of his family died. And do I   
even remember? NO!* His blue eyes fell to the floor. The four piolts heard him mumble   
something, followed by a very loud NO! and him bolting out the front door. They were all a  
little shocked by what just happened.   
  
"I will follow him, don't worry. He will be fine." *I hope.* 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
By the way sorry the chapters are so short, but it is working out very well, don't you  
think so^_^  
  
  
  
The childhood of his life was not ordinary. All of his sisters were grown in test tubes.   
Every time his father looked at this body, into these eyes. Great pain, filled me. It was  
agonizing. This body reminded him of his wife, and what she sacrificed. Though instead of   
only one dying for the child, both did.   
  
  
Quatra stood at the edge of a cliff, his mind wandering. Not to his family, but to his past.  
Hearing footsteps climbing the hill, he stiffened. An image filled his mind, of a young girl  
with cotton candy hair and apple red eyes.   
  
"Usa-Mama!" He shook his head violently trying to   
get the image out of his head. The child danced around then ploped down and starring out over   
the ocean. "isn't it beautiful Usa-mama?"   
  
"Yes, Chibiusa it is." The silence was disrupted   
by heavy footsteps. Usagi turned around only to be punched in the gut. Falling down to the   
ground, she clutched her chest, breathing heavally.   
  
"Usa-mama!"   
  
"Do you miss them?" Quatra released his breath once hearing who it was. Shaking his head once  
more, to clear the images from his mind.  
  
"You have to know someone to miss them." That was the first time Quatra aswered truthfully.  
And the other was slightly shocked. "Trowa, why are you sad?" His eyes were still on the   
setting sun, yet out of the corner of his eye, he could see Trowa looking at him. "If it   
for me then you are wasting your time." The green eyes stayed the same, emotionless. They  
just stared at the blonde.   
  
"Do you know what it is like to know nothing? To have no knowledge of anything, not even your   
name." Quatra sighed.   
  
"I wish." Trowa's eyes turned harsh.   
  
"No you don't. You would have no memories of the past, no-"   
  
"No Trowa you don't understand!" A little taken back by his sudden outburst, Trowa desided to   
be quiet. "If you lived through what I lived through, you would beg to lose your memories.   
You would rather be with Quatra then live my life every day." 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Well this chapter is longer YA! It is mostly about Usagi's past before I continue  
with Quatra and Trowa's conversation. ENJOY^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
It is time for me to tell you who I really am. I am a coward, a weakling who cannot   
protect herself. Powerless to protect the ones I love, they protect me. They died for   
me. My own daughter was killed protecting me. It began when I wanted to change my   
destiny. I wanted to see if Mamoru was the one. That was not the smartest thing to do.   
Once we broke up, Chibiusa changed. Her hair was a mix of purple and gold, her eyes   
became amethyst and she grew taller.   
This change shocked everyone, not including Pluto of course. Even though she changed,   
my Chibiusa was still the same on the inside. The Senshi acknowledged my dissision, but   
he did not. Not only did he find me and my daughter, but he beat and killed her, making   
me watch and hear the entire thing. Mamoru became mad with hatered, and that hate fuled   
his power making him stronger then the Senshi. His power grew every time he defeated one   
of my friends, though he did not kill them. There they all lay my friends, my protectors,   
using the last of their power to protect me. I remember what they said, it haunts me every   
day.  
  
"We love you Usagi. Our destiny is to protect you."  
  
"I would kill myself if anything happened to you Koneko."  
  
"Hime, we have a gift for you. Please don't reject it."  
  
"Odango atama you must be strong."  
  
"We the eight protectors of the princess call upon our powers. Hide the princess from   
the evil of Earth. We call upon the ancient crystal of power, hide your mistress. This we   
beg of you."  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"   
  
The eight senshi glowed their respectable color, before disappearing and going into the   
crystal. The silver crystal glowed eight colors, before shattering into millions of peices.   
The tiny crystal slivers flew off in every direction, never to be complete untill needed again.   
Soon my body began to disappear.  
  
"No! You shall not leave!" Grabbing my arm, he yelled "They may have saved your body,   
but your soul is mine!" His voice and laugh filled my mind as i was being pulled in two   
directions. It felt like Mamoru was holding my very soul, pulling it further into the very   
earth itself. The pain was to emense, darkness engulfed me and soon I blacked out.   
  
I woke up to the smell of burnt flesh, followed by deep pain. I want to scream but I can't,   
something is blocking me from speaking. I need help, flames were erupting around me, covering   
me in blankets of flames. My soul couldn't take much more of this...this horror.   
*MINNA-CHAN HELP ME!* Ice flowed around me, cooling the burnt and batered soul that was myself.   
  
"You must hide Hime, I have found you some one." I was greatful, though I shouldn't have been.   
Once I left the horror of fire, I went into the horror of Earth. Into people who had died,   
soulless vessles that would house me.   
  
The first was an old woman, who had been alone most of her life. She died from cancer. You   
would think that someone who had cancer would have been known. At least by a doctor. But she   
never knew that she had it.   
  
The second was a small child. He was climbing a tree, when he fell to the ground. Breaking   
his neck like a twig. His name was Thomas, his age 10. I lived in that body until it was to   
old to sustain itself.  
  
The third was a middle age man, by the name Ben Collens. He was a high-priced lawyer, who   
only lived for his work. He died in a car crash late one night. He was driving drunk.  
  
The last was a small baby only three seconds old. I don't know how, but I blamed myself for  
his death. Pluto--Who was reborn, cannot die--believed that Mamoru had found me, stripped my  
soul from Suzy, a child that I enhabited for many years. The body was 103 years old. And   
placed into the small male baby named Quatra. 


	5. Chapter 4

Yayayay it is short so sue me. just kidding you wouldn't get much  
anyway. Well I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
  
  
"If you lived through what I lived through, you would beg to lose your memories.   
You would rather be with Quatra then live my life every day." within seconds  
quatra came face to face with a gun. His aquamarine eyes met the emerald green  
eyes of Trowa. Quatra smiled then turned around. "I am sorry Trowa. I shouldn't  
have said anything." The gun was still trained to the back to Quatra's head.  
  
"Who are you."   
  
*I am nothing, a deamon that lives off the dead. I am the one who will destroy all.*  
  
"I will not repeat myself." Quatra sighed, turning his head back he smirked.  
  
"I am Quatra Rababa Winner, fellow Gundam pilot and friend." Looking back at the  
rising moon, he laughed. "What a pethetic planet, couldn't even defend itself."  
Trowa didn't like what was happening to the desert prince. It was like he turned   
into the Quatra of three years ago. The one who almost destroyed himself. The one  
who almost killed Trowa and Hiiro.   
  
"What is going on Quatra?" Putting away his gun, Trowa stepped towards the blonde.  
Unknown to him tears were flowing down Quatra's face, and a cresent moon was glowing  
on his forehead.  
  
  
It has been three days since Quatra and Trowa's little discussion. And Quatra seemed   
to be getting worse, but only at night. Unknown to the other pilots, Quatra was changing.  
The Silver Crystal was reforming, and every night a single piece would come back to its owner.  
He felt it, slowly becoming whole again, growing inside of him. And he couldn't handle it. That  
fear of 'Him' coming back, the fear that the other Gundam pilots would die. That he would die,  
the one Quatra seemed to care about the most. There was nothing Quatra could do. Soon the one   
called Quatra would neither look or be Quatra Rababa Winner. Instead there would be Serenity. 


	6. Chapter 5

*This is the only way....The only way to protect them.* A cloaked figure turned   
around and looked at the mansion one last time. *I hope I am doing the right thing.*   
A long strand of golden blonde hair escaped from its dark hidding place. Tears formed   
in deep blue eyes, trying as hard as she could, nothing could stop the tears from   
falling. *I am sorry...Trowa.*  
Dear Friends,  
  
I am sorry for not telling you this in person, but I must leave for a while. Please   
do not worry about me. I will be fine. I have a problem that no one can help me with.   
I must deal with this on my own. I will miss you but I know you all will do fine without   
me. You are free to stay in this house for as long as you like. I will contact you when I can.  
  
Quatra.  
"What do you mean he is gone!"   
"Calm down Duo. We found this note in his room this morning." Quickly snatching the note   
out of Hiiro's hand, Duo began to read it.   
"This makes no sence. Why would he leave and for that matter why for such a silly problem.   
We could have helped him with it."  
"No." the lone voice of Trowa Barton spoke up, calming everyone down. "We must let him be.   
This is his choose, if he wishes to leave then it is for a good reason."   
"Fine, but I still don't have to like it. He has been acting strange lately...He has been 'Changing'."   
All of the boys nodded, for once agreeing with Duo.  
"Hey Sweety, you gonna come home with me tonight?" The girl laughed softly. "No Jamie. Sides   
I think you have had enough to drink for one night."   
"Ya ya. I think you are right Usagi. See you tommorow."   
"Sure thing." After Jamie left, Usagi locked up for the night. *It has been five months. Five   
lonely, sad months. After I left home I went to Tokyo...or should I say where Tokyo should   
have been. And changed my name to Usagi. The name that I used long ago...It helps me remember   
them, my friends, and all of the fun we used to have. After I left, I came here and opened a   
bar. It doesn't take that long to do anything when you have alot of money. So within two months   
I was the proud owner of the 'Senshi' I know, the name is pethetic but it means alot to me. I am   
open from 6am to 2am. All of my customers think I am crazy cause I am open for that long and only   
have two waitress' and one other bartender besides myself. I have very good reasons for this. First  
of all, the less people that I come close to the better. And second I can mostly do everything, I   
have 3/4's of the crystal so it gives me all of the energy I need to run this place single handed.   
But every now and then everyone needs a bit of help. I also need the extra help so I dont over-do   
it and let 'Him' feel my power. He will always fell me though, not my location, he will just be   
able to feel me just as I can feel him. He will never find me until I am complete. I am just happy   
that I got away from the boys before he found me, or else he would have killed them. They will forget   
all about Quatra and move on. Find live and happieness. Even Trowa. No matter how much I want to be with   
him. They wouldn't recognize me anyway...Not that they would be my friend after I lied to them for 4 years.*  
Sitting down on the bar counte, Usagi closed her eyes and dreamed about the little girl she once had.   
  
Dream  
"Usa-mama!" the girl waited for a few seconds. "LOOK!" She cried. Laughing, Usagi turned around.   
"Yes Chibi-Usa what is it?" A loving smile formed on Usagi's face. "Oh look now I have my very own   
life size Cibi-Usa cookie." The little chibi pouted. "I made cookies all by myself and you laugh!"   
her bottom lip was quivering slightly. Usagi laughed again. "Oh I am sorry little-cookie did you say   
something I was too busy eyeing those yummy looking cookies to hear anything." the flour covered girl   
laughed and jumped in to Usagi's arms. "USA-MAMA!" They both fell to the floor laughing. "Oh Usa-mama?"  
"HM?" "We need help!" "What?" Chibi-Usa dissapeared and so did the room, there was nothing left but   
darkness. "Chibi-Usa!" 


	7. Chapter 6

"Miss...MISS PLEASE HELP!" Usagi awoke, her heart beating fast and tears falling down her face. That was  
when she saw them. *Trowa.* Usagi looked at the 4 boys in her bar.   
  
"What is going on? How did you get in?" Usagi growled not noticing a pool of dark blood slowly growing   
under one boys feet.   
  
"We are sorry miss. But we really need a place to stay, just for the night." The brown-haired boy spoke,   
he had changed in the past months. His long braid was cut, and his violet eyes became dull. He seemed   
less cheery then before. It took awhile for Usagi to recognize the four infront of her. The ones that   
she spent years with had changed in a matter of months. And not for the better. Her blue eyes looked  
at the others. Wufei seemed well he seemed normal except for his clothing and the fact that he didn't   
have his sword straped to his hip. She knew Hiiro the perfect soldier would never change no matter what   
had been going on, she was wrong. It was not what was on the outside, but the inside. Usagi always had a   
gift, she could read eyes. Hiiro's seemed almost evil, they reminded her of 'His'. Wipping away the remaining   
tears on her face, she turned quickly before her eyes met Trowa's.  
  
"Our friend is hurt. Will you help or not." Her blue eyes locked with Hiiro's steel ones, it was the first   
time she noticed that he was holding up Trowa. Nodding slightly, Usagi lead them to the back of her bar.   
  
"You may stay here, but only for one night." She began to walk away still not looking at the wounded Trowa.   
"There is food in the kitchen if you are hungery. My staff will becoming back in 2 hours." with everything  
said, Usagi left the room the smell of blood and the emotions that were surrounding her was making Usagi sick.  
She needed air and sleep.   
Hiiro placed the wounded Trowa on the old couch before scanning the room. It was painted dark orange almost  
red with thin curtians covering the windows and a door that was at the back of the room. There was the old  
couch which Trowa was occupping as well as a few bean-bag chairs and a black swivel chair. Even though his   
mind was trying to assess the situation at hand, Hiiro was still trying to figure out why Trowa chose this  
place to hide.   
  
"There was something fimilliar about that girl." Duo was also looking around, while Wufei looked after Trowa.  
"Didn't it seem like she knew us?" After Quatra left, Duo changed. Chopping off his hair was not a drimatic  
change compaired to his aditude towards everyone. He became suspicious ad closed off, not saying anything to   
anyone unless it was important or useful to a mission. He locked himself in his room alot, typing on his computer.  
His personality did a 180, from a funny, eazy going guy to Hiiro.   
  
"She is like any other girl Maxwell, there was nothing fimilliar or new about this one." Wufei had finished   
bandaging Trowa and now sat on the hard tiled floor. The solitary dragon had changed quickly, from being  
passionate about justice and trying to find an equal way to attain peace to a cold warrior who killed for fun.  
But he did not kill with a gun of sword, no he killed with his bare hands, watching as the life was being  
pulled from man's body by his own two hands. He only cared about one thing, his compainions.  
  
"No, Duo is right. She is fimilliar." Hiiro had changed too. Taking on the role of his father. He became  
an assasion. A deadly viruse. Where ever he went, death soon followed. Duo may be called the God of Death,  
But Hiiro was hell itself.  
  
Trowa coughed, blood and siliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He gasped for air, as his lung slowly  
began to fill he hissed. Pain shot threw him, his life was slowly being pulled from his body. But he would not  
let himself die. Not till he found Quatra. "I...I must talk to...her." his words were rough and horse, the others  
knew that he was dying, but didn't want to speak it aloud. If no one said anything then it wouldn't be true. Hiiro   
nodded and left to find the girl who owned this bar.   
Her hair lay limp, even as the wind blew, it seemed like she was untouched by time itself. Her head was down,  
but her eyes were up. Looking at the night sky, at the scared moon. The creaking sound of footsteps brought   
her back into time. Her golden hair swayed with the night breeze, her baggy shirt softly moved and her tears   
began to fall again.   
  
"You are wanted." Her head turned slightly.   
  
"Why? none of you know me, why am I needed?" His hand shot out grabbing her upper arm. His cold eyes bore into hers.  
  
"I will not let a dying man's wish go unfafilled."   
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I know there is alot of spelling mistakes. Oh well I dont mind, and neither should you. ^_^ 


End file.
